


ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth

by sunsetsandsmokebombs



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetsandsmokebombs/pseuds/sunsetsandsmokebombs
Summary: soulmates being domestic on one of their favorite holidays
Relationships: Brooklyn - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> or, a valentine's day gift for my everything

xoxoxo

_"Good morning, babe."_

That would never get old. It couldn't. I've woken up to it every morning, for months now, and every time made my heart flutter like the first. I turned over on my shoulder, seeing the source of the voice, the most adorable girl to ever live, poking her head out from under the blanket. It was golden hour, and the rising sun's light illuminated half of her face in a glow. "Morning, baby." I whisper back through a smile. I wasn't much of a morning person before I met her. Oh, what a time it is. "You dream of anything?" I asked. Her dreams were usually super sweet, I loved hearing about them.

"I did, actually." Ashlyn raised her eyebrows excitedly, like she sometimes does when she's trying to be funny. She licked her lips clean of their morning dryness. I watched her every movement with a kind of focus that I had never known before I met her. "Are you gonna tell me about it?" I asked. "Or are you just gonna lay there and be cute?" Her nose crinkled with indecision. "I don't know yet, to be honest." She grinned from ear to ear as I dramatically rolled my eyes. She placed her hand on my cheek, her often freezing palm feeling lukewarm now after a night of cuddling. "How about I tell you over breakfast," Ash offered, her thumb rubbing small circles below my eyelid. "We got pancakes on the agenda this morning, let me get started on that." I watched her kick the sheets off so she could step out of bed, but I grabbed her wrist before she could go anywhere, pulling her back into me. "You know it's Valentine's Day, right?" I ask, humor clear in the obviousness of my question. Neither of us could possibly forget what today was. We both loved it, and had marked it on our calendar with unparalleled enthusiasm. "Like I'd ever forget, Brooke." It was her turn to roll her eyes dramatically. "Well, then what's your hurry?" I tease, crawling on top of her playfully. She shifted under me, her face reddening the subtlest amount. She softly poked at my stomach. " _Definitely_ don't stop, but just to be clear, we're not counting this as your present for the day again, right?" She giggled. " _Hey_ ," I protested. "That was _one_ time. And for the record, I still think that was a pretty cool gift."

Ashlyn's smile wasn't so subtle. "Could've been worse."

"Yeah, yeah." I tucked a light brown curl of hair behind her ear, leaning my face down so I could touch my nose to hers. "Nose kissing, your favorite kind," I cooed, our lips only inches away. "Second favorite," Ashlyn corrected, "but I do love it." She gently rubbed her nose against mine, then stopped to squint in playful disgust. "Um."

"What did I do now?"

"Babe, you got that morning dragon breath. Maybe come back after a lil' brushy brush."

"I'm — _seriously_?" I sat up, retracting myself from her face with thinly veiled embarrassment. "I'm KIDDING. Don't even think about going anywhere." She grabbed me by my t-shirt, pulling me back down for a kiss. "See? It's not that bad." She murmured.

"You really say the sweetest little things." I joked, lacing my hand in hers, our golden rings shining bright in harmony.

"You love it."

"I totally do," I muttered, kissing her back, "but not as much as I love teasing you." I said, before slowly getting off of her and stepping onto the floor. "I'll go get ready for breakfast."

"UGH! I said _don't_ stop. I know you didn't just do that on Valentine's Day."

"I really did just do that on Valentine's Day."

"Suddenly I'm not in the pancake-making-mood anymore," Ashlyn groaned, stretching her arms out as she sat up on the bedside. "That's funny, because suddenly I'm in a 'kick-my-wife's-butt-mood' out of nowhere." I leaned against the door frame, watching her rub her eyes before looking up at me, unimpressed. "That was totally cheesy," she shook her head in mock disappointment. I shrugged. "I just really like saying 'my wife'." No, that wasn't going to get old, either.

"Not as much as I love hearing it."

xoxoxo

"So we were knights?" I took a sip of orange juice before resuming my destruction of the sugary pancakes.

"No, _you_ were a knight. You were like that one girl from Game of Thrones, except you were really hot, because you were you," said Ashlyn.

"Of course."

"And _I_ was like a ninja princess."

"WOAH!"

"Right?! Well I was dressed like Madoka, from Madoka Magica."

"Oh."

"So like, a cool magic dress, with gloves and a pink skirt," she added informatively.

" _Oh_!"

"HA. I knew you'd like that," Ashlyn used her fork to drag a small piece of her pancake through some maple syrup. "We were like fighting some big evil monster. I sliced up its legs and you kicked it in the face. It exploded."

"It exploded because I kicked it in the face?!" I marveled.

"Well, it was a team effort, and it sorta fell down like one of those big walker things from Empire Strikes Back. And _then_ it exploded," she corrected.

"You are _literally_ perfect."

Ashlyn didn't try to hide her glee at that. We were both smiling. You know when you're smiling loudly? Like, when everyone in the room can see it, you're showing teeth, and this big curvature of happiness is totally occupying your face? That was us, most of the time. It always happens to me when she tells stories. I love it when she does that.

"Oh yeah!" She continued. "Then the town of people that we saved from the monster ran out all happy and they were like 'thank you for saving us!' And you were kinda all grumpy, and like 'Whatever. Just don't let it happen again.' Because I guess they accidentally created the monster, or something. And they were like 'Yes, ma'am.'"

I couldn't help but laugh out loud at that. "Oh my god. That's a cute dream. I love how brooding I am in your subconscious, I'm such a hardass."

"Yeah, but you're _my_ hardass, babe."

"Awwwwhhh! And you're my kryptonite. Mwah." I made a kissy face from across the table.

"MWAH!" She returned the favor.

We were finishing up the tasty breakfast she made when some barking rang out into the room. Our adorable little beagle puppy trotted over to me on his little baby paws. "Hey Hendrix!" I scooped him up and held him close to my chest, rubbing his belly. "Have we fed this lil guy yet? Are you hungwee lil bud?"

"I fed him while the pancakes were cooking. I think he just really likes being held by you," Ashlyn said, making the same puppy dog face that Hendrix was. She really liked seeing me bond with our dog. She was the reason I started thinking dogs were cute in the first place, and while I was pretty skeptical about getting a beagle named Hendrix at first, he grew on me real fast, and I love our little trio. I also wasn't going to argue too much with Ash about our dog breed name and name. When we got married last year, one of her stipulations was having a beagle, "preferably" named Hendrix. This was kinda her passion, and I didn't want her getting mad at me. Happy wife equals happy life and all of that. It worked out! He's great.

"That makes two of you," I quipped, "But I think he's just here for the rest of my pancakes." I looked at his mouth and saw that he was obviously not drooling for me. "Okay, here you go champ," I said as I held him towards the plate, letting him lick up the remainder of my breakfast. "What else is on the agenda?" I asked, putting him down. He trotted over to Ashlyn immediately after, jumping up into her lap. "We're gonna go on a romantic walk with him later, right?" Ashlyn held Hendrix's face close to hers, flashing her best puppy eyes. "Duh, duh. It's like fifty degrees today, so we can wear some cute pullovers for it." I answered.

"Yesss! And then we have that downtown dinner reservation tonight."

"Right! Exciting."

"You could stand to sound a little more excited."

"AHHHH yay! No seriously, I _am_ excited. Raleigh's food is growing on me. And the atmosphere is gonna be real lovey-dovey."

"I know we don't have Chicago steak or anything, babe, but there's some really good food out here. You just need to stop ordering the chickie nuggies every time."

"I will — wait, _stop!_ They are chicken _tenders_ , and I do _not_ order them every time. I only do that when I don't know what to get."

"Which is pretty often." Ash pointed out.

"I'm still getting used to the food scene here. Don't judge me! UGH!" I playfully feigned exasperation.

"I'm not judging you!" She groaned. "You know I would never."

Now I was doing the puppy dog face. "I know you wouldn't, that's why you're my soulmate," She blushed and looked at the floor, and I gazed at her for a second. Ugh, she was breathtaking. Heart-stopping. It was nice that she still blushed! I was worried that she wouldn't anymore after we got married and started living together. Like, ya know, when people get all domestic and stuff, sometimes things like that will fade. But nope! She still blushed. And it was the cutest little thing. "Oh, I should totally give you my present now!" I pulled out a little book from my purse. "I thought we were doing presents later? Noooot that I'm complaining if you want to go early." Ash said.

"We are, but I kinda just wanna show you this one right now." I spoke with the frenetic speed that restless excitement tended to spur. "I made a little children's book type thing about our relationship. Like Dr. Seuss style. It's real cutesy. Come look."

Ashlyn scratched behind Hendrix's ear before carefully placing him on the ground so she could get up and walk over. She looked at my book. "Babe, this is the cutest fucking thing I've ever seen."

"THANKS! I know I'm the writing wife and you're the drawing wife, so I hope I'm not encroaching on your brand, but I flexed my drawing skills a bit here," I said, proudly pointing to the crudely drawn stick figures of us on the first page. "That's me and you, if you couldn't tell."

Ashlyn stifled something between a laugh and a whimper. "Wow, you really got us down! I could _so_ tell that was us. I love this, babe."

"You haven't even seen the cool part yet. It's about to get real _Green Eggs and Ham_ up in here." I flipped the page over, where the two stick figure wives were having a heart to heart...


	2. Brooklyn: A Tale for Kiddos

_A curious Ashlyn waddled over to her wife, Brooke._

"Hey Brooke. How much do you love me?" Ashlyn asked.

"I love every part of you," answered Brooke. "Duh."

"Even my hands?" Ashlyn asked.

"Especially your hands, without your cool hands how would we text all day and night?" answered Brooke.

"Even my eyes?" Ashlyn asked.

"Especially your eyes, without your pretty eyes what else would I get lost staring into all day?" answered Brooke.

"Even my nose?" Ashlyn asked.

"Especially your nose, without your cute nose who would I eskimo kiss all the time?" answered Brooke.

"Even my ears?" Ashlyn asked.

"Especially your ears, without your delightful ears how would you be able to hear me say your amazing name?" answered Brooke.

"Even my lips?" Ashlyn asked.

"Especially your lips, without your beautiful lips I'd lose one of my favorite places to kiss on you," answered Brooke.

"Even my legs?" Ashlyn asked.

"Especially your legs, without your awesome legs how would - okay, we're in a children's book. I'm bound by the restrictions of our setting like unholy chains."

"Oh. But you love them, too?" Ashlyn asked.

"Yes, I love them so much. Just like I love every other part of you. Because you're perfect and you're mine," answered Brooke.

Brooke then opened her arms and Ashlyn jumped into them. The two hugged very tightly.

_The End_


	3. Chapter 3

"The end," I finished reading aloud. I jumped to the last page to read the acknowledgements section. "Written by Brooke, illustrated by Brooke, published by Brooke, a lot of other 'by Brooke' credits... and last but not least, _D_ _edicated to my wife and inspiration, Ashlyn. She makes me happy_."

I looked up at my love, whose eyes had gotten all watery. "Brooke."

"DON'T DO THAT! Deep breaths, babe." I advised with desperation. I was _not_ prepared for crying Ashlyn. I never really was. Seeing her like that made my insides melt.

And then she leapt into me, wrapping her arms around me in a fierce hug. I wrapped my arms around her, resting my chin on her head. "I love every part of you, too, because you're perfect and you're mine." Ashlyn cooed, nestling her head against my chest. My lips quivered.

Love was so cool.

I kissed her forehead lightly. We sat there for a minute, holding on to each other like it was for dear life. That happens a lot when we hug, it's like we're trapped. That was definitely happening now. Neither of us were planning on leaving our spot anytime soon. We were content with letting our bodies harmonize together, our breathing rhythms the only sound in the room.

There's a myth about the human brain, something along the lines of us only having access to ten percent of it. I'm pretty sure that isn't true. However, I do believe that we're not born with full access to our hearts. There exists a natural emptiness, a lock that requires a very special key. It's love! Love is a big, gaping hole in the heart waiting to be filled. We wait and wait and wait in that space and if we're lucky, someone helps us fill it, and we help them fill theirs. Ash and I were some of the lucky ones. We had full access to our hearts. Our love was rare, it was sacred, it was poetic, and--

My stomach rumbled loudly, making me lose my train of thought. "OOP," Ashlyn mused with joy, lowering herself so she could press her ear to my belly. "Looks like someone's tummy wasn't happy about those pancakes. _Cuuuuuuuuuuuute_!"

"Oh my god _PLEASE GET OFF!"_

 _Super_ poetic.

xoxoxo

_I once believed love would be burning red / But it's golden_


End file.
